Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Series
The Tarzan Action Game Video Series was a project for the Rayque3 Channel, provided by MechaRaptor. According to him, the series had multiple intentions. It was primairly intented for adding nostalgia, since the game was released back in 1999. It was also considered one of MechaRaptor's favorite childhood games, next to Croc 2. Even though the game was relatively easy in its gameplay, achieving a perfect score on every level was a fair challenge in itself. The game had quite a few collectable items scattered around each level (six letters and four sketches). MechaRaptor's second intention of the series was to show the audience how to complete every level, finding all the collectables and retrieving every coin found in the level, achieving a 100% score. Originally, every video came with a song from the animation movie Tarzan. Some were sung by Phil Collins and others were instrumental soundtracks by Mark Mancina. Throughout the course of the series, new songs were blended in. At this point all the videos of the series are Audioswapped to prevent copyright issues, except for part 4 and 13. Overall, the video series has received lots of positive feedback. As of October 27, 2012, the video series has received 275 likes against 23 dislikes. In the end, MechaRaptor has achieved a 100% score on 11 of the 13 different levels available in the game, the only two other scored being 97% on level 2 and 94% on level 7. His total average score during the walkthrough was 99%. __TOC__ List of Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough videos #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 1 Level 1 1/1, uploaded 1 May 2009. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 2 Level 2 1/1, uploaded 4 May 2009. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 3 Level 3 1/1, uploaded 4 December 2009. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 4 Level 4 1/1, uploaded 8 January 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 5 Level 5 1/1, uploaded 13 August 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 6 Level 6 1/1, uploaded 27 August 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 7 Level 7 1/1, uploaded 27 August 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 8 Level 8 1/1, ''uploaded 27 August 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 9 Level 9 1/1, uploaded 2 September 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 10 Level 10 1/1,'' uploaded 2 September 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 11 Level 11 1/1,'' uploaded 2 September 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 12 Level 12 1/1, uploaded 2 September 2010. #''Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Part 13 Level 13 1/1, ''uploaded 2 September 2010. __TOC__ Trivia *MechaRaptor wasn't able to record the direct sounds in-game through the soundcard, so he chose for music in the background instead. *Searching for ''"Tarzan Action Game"' on Google Video will give part 1, 3 and 11 as the '''top 3' results'.' *Part 6 till 8 were released on the same date (August 27, 2010) and part 9 till 13 were released on September 2, 2010, therefore eight videos in the series were released within a week. *All videos of this walkthrough mentions the part of that particular stage. However, no stage had to be split up in two seperate parts, so every video has 1/1. *Part 12 of the walkthrough used to have a copyrighted song which blocked the video from several countries. After the Audioswap era in the Rayque3 Staff timeline, the video has been set to worldwide (as it was planned to).